Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 4
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Images from season 4 Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png Candace on phone FYIO.png Candace wondering where perry is.png Candace Jeremy and Lawrence FYIO.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o2 500.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o1 500.png Arrival at the hockey rink.png Candace checking in with stacy.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO.png FYIO Embarassed.png Candace having seen what phineas and ferb have done FYIO.png FYIO Candace and Referee.png FYIO Candace and Referee 2.png Candace breaks her hockey stick.png Tumblr mealvcfPvX1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO 2.png Tumblr mec9fsITnd1rmra37o1 500.png Jeremy and Coltrane walking up to Candace and Stacy.png Tumblr mec9igK6py1rmra37o1 500.png Jeremy walking up to Candace and Stacy with a tray of sparkling cider glasses.png Candace in the bathroom.png Candace running to her house 1.png Candace sliding along the ice after slipping.png Candace flying through the air.png Candace running to her house 2.png Tumblr mec9n1MqZ11rmra37o1 500.png Candace passes on the sparkling cider for now.png Tumblr mec9oxzHZp1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy dancing.png Candace and Jeremy dancing 1.png Candace and Jeremy dancing 2.png Candace and Jeremy go outside on New Year's Eve.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony.png Jeremy and Candace watching the fireworks.png I like you just the way you are.jpg Tumblr mecbe0wB4d1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy about to kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy kiss for the second time.png Fly On the Wall title card.jpg Unimpressed with the hair bow.jpg Tumblr mg6yth1qws1rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefault (10).jpg Tumblr mg8eljsNuZ1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mg8emwMMAt1rmra37o1 500.png Flyonthewall.jpg Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace dressed up like a cowboy.png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAy-0 2.png Mqdefault (17).jpg Images (76).jpg Pobrane (43).jpg 2. Jpg Mqdefault (11)). Jpg Mqdefault (22).jpg Tumblr mgldjmPnbC1rgi4ejo1 500.png Candace entering her house.png Linda offers cookies to Candace and Jeremy.png Candace asking her mom a question.png Tumblr mh7xb17zcR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace after learing what the surprise her dad has for her is.png Tumblr mh7r7jWtQT1rmra37o1 500.png 10.JPG Candace and Jeremy see the restored car.png Candace loves the restored car.jpg SweetRide.jpg Orange pattern on car.jpg Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg Tumblr mh7tok6E8D1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg 7.JPG At the do wop hop car show.png Candace talking to emcee of the car show.png Candace holding trophy.png Candace holding trophy 2.png Tumblr mhkzxrSNLn1rmra37o1 500.png Kinderlump1.jpg Kinderlump3.jpg Kinderlump6.jpg Kinderlump8.jpg Candace and Linda talking inside as Perry goes by.png Candace and Linda talking inside 2.png Candace pets Perry as she runs to tell mom about Phineas and Ferb's invention.png Linda hands Candace a toilet brush as she tells her to clean the bathroom.png Candace Flynn behind a tree with binoculars.jpg Candace looking at phineas and ferb's invention through binoculars.jpg Candace behind the tree listiening to the conversation.jpg Candace getting ready to hop over the fence.jpg Candace climbing over the fence.jpg Candace climbing over the fence 2.jpg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace watching from behind the ice cream truck to see what happens.jpg candace after seeing what happened to baljeet.jpg Candace now determined to show her mother what she just saw.jpg Candace grabs the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to show her mom what phineas and ferb did.jpg candace with just one baljeet there.jpg Candace listening to her mom list the choices of juice to Baljeet.jpg Candace waiting for baljeet to split into two baljeets.jpg Candace trying get her mom to turn around to see the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to get her mom to see the multiple baljeets.jpg Candace getting ready to show her mom the anomily.jpg Candace showing her mom Baljeet before she gives him a decision to make.jpg Candace asks her mom how many Baljeets she sees.jpg Candace holding grapes in one hand and a choclate bar in the other.jpg Candace hoping the anomily happens.jpg Candace having seen all the Baljeets coming back in to the backyard.jpg Candace stating her mom missed seeing all the Baljeets.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg Tumblr mk94u1B6ZC1rmra37o1 1280 (1).png Tumblr mkexo9kQTH1rmra37o1 1280.png candace listening to lawrence's speech.jpg Candace having trouble staying awake listening to lawrence's speech.jpg candace relizing she has someplace she needs to be.jpg candace telling her dad she has to go somewhere.jpg lawrence confused as candace leaves.jpg candace having heard her cell phone ring.jpg candace hears her mom tell her she needs to come home.jpg human pyramid having fallen apart after candace moved from her spot.jpg candace arrivng home ready to bust phineas and ferb.jpg candce right before she gets by a beam from doofenshmirtz's inator.jpg candace geting hit by a beam from doofenshmirz's inator.jpg Do you see what I'm seeing?.png candace saying she can not see anything.jpg candace still standing there after linda has headed back indoors.jpg Bee Day-Emo Candace.png Candace holding a doll.jpg Candace putting the doll on the shelf.jpg Candace with the two dolls know on the shelf.jpg Candace saying they could head to the mall.jpg two candaces on Candace's brain.jpg Inside Candace's Brain.png Inside Candace's Brain2.png tumblr_mnp6x5e8Jy1rmra37o1_1280.png Back to Reality.png Candace tossing her blanket.jpg Ordinary Candace.png Candace asking stacy what she could do with Jeremy.jpg Candace holding a magazine that she grabbed from the newsstand.jpg Candace walking up a street.jpg extra-ordinary 1.jpg I want to be Extra Ordinary.png GBoW-Calculate.png Learn to knit a Tanktop.jpg Taking a correspondance course.png GBoW-Learn to make my own soap.png Standing in a wheat field.png Decorate my own door.png Dye my hair black....png ...and dye it back to orange.png Candace building a Jeremy sculpture.jpg Candace with fruit hat on her head.jpg Candace, what is that on your head.png Jeremy impressed with Candace's idea.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she comes up with the best ideas.jpg Jeremy and Candace great balls of water.jpg We're teenagers. It's what we do.png Jeremy right after he says he does want to go to the mall tomorrow.jpg 1000px Where's Perry and Where's Pinky.png Candace cheers Isabella up.png Candace looking at a map.png Candace takes a tour.png Danville is famous for its spontaneous musical numbers.png Tri-State Founders.png Stop believing everything you read.png Vincent Diarama.png Tour starts dancing.png History of the Tri-State Area.png Candace finds Pinky.png Isabella thanks Candace.png I'm sorry I missed lunch.jpg Jeremy explaining to Candace who the tour guide is.jpg Candace and Jeremy just standing there after Don ran by them.jpg Candce stoping phineas from telling a story that he promised never to bring up again.jpg candace saying she will get mom when it gets big and weird.jpg Candace and Jermy exchanging hellos.jpg candace notices the safe.jpg Jeremy explains to Candce that what he is holding is a safe.jpg Jeremy says he does not remember what is in the safe.jpg Candace guessing what is in the safe.jpg Candace and stacy continuing to wonder and guess what is in the safe.jpg candace continue to guess what might be in the safe.jpg we don't know what it is.jpg Candace headed to get help from the boys.jpg Candace starting to ask her brothers for help.jpg Candace decides it time to get mom and bust the boys.jpg Candace getting hit by a ray from the all you can eat inator.jpg I'm starving.jpg Candace heading to eat the licorice gordian knot.jpg Candace eating the licorice gordian knot.jpg linda asking candace what she is supposed to be looking at.jpg I ate it.jpg Candace sees that it's is a pencil that was in the safe.jpg oh I remember that.jpg Candcae wondering who the pretty girl was.jpg Candace, that pretty girl was you.jpg Jeremy handing the pencil back to Candace.jpg Tumblr mpc1e8A1h41rmra37o1 1280.png Tumblr mpjnlboXZg1rgi4ejo1 1280.png Tumblr mphzbsByTo1rmra37o1 1280.png Isabella singing while Candace and the Firesides move an item.JPG Cadancewaittobustboys.jpg Candace talking about what is going on.jpg Candace saying phineas and ferb are not doing anything bustable.jpg Candace and stacy see phineas and ferb's invention.jpg Candace running out to the backyard.jpg Candace asking phineas what is going on.jpg Candace saying situation is unbustable agian.jpg situation unbustable.jpg cats running by candace and stacy.jpg milly putting glasses on candace.jpg candace and stacy as the bright lights flash.jpg Candace having heard her mom tell phineas and ferb that they are so busted.jpg candace suprised all that her mom busted phineas and ferb for was the towels all over the yard.jpg let me get this straight.jpg you decide to yell at them for a few dirty towels.jpg Category: Character galleries Category: Candace Flynn